Just One Day (BTS)
by Nia Kurnia
Summary: Selama ini BTS berjalan dengan baik, banyak lagu yang sukses yang mereka bawakan. Kesuksesan mereka pun tak hanya di Korea Selatan tempat mereka berasal, namun juga hampir di seluruh penjuru dunia. Namun kini ada satu tantangan yang sangat berat yang harus mereka hadapi. Entah mereka mampu melewatinya atau tidak. Kali ini ada masalah berat yang tengah Kim Seok Jin.
1. Chapter 1

Terkenal? Tentu saja. menawan? Jangan ditanya. Inilah Bangtan Boys atau yang lebih akrab disebut dengan BTS. Boy band yang berisikan tujuh orang pemuda tampan dan penuh dengan karisma. Rapmon selaku leader, Seok Jin adalah hyung tertua, Jungkook si maknae, ada Taehyung yang lebih dikenal dengan nama V, Ho Seok atau J-Hope, Jimin yang aktif dan yang terakhir Yoon Gi alias Suga.

Ketujuh namja yang memiliki karisma ini juga memiliki banyak penggemar di hampir seluruh penjuru dunia. Terbukti dengan suksesnya konser yang mereka gelar di beberapa negara di luar Korea Selatan. Seruan dan teriakan histeris dari para fans saat melihat mereka maupun saat melihat penampilan mereka benar-benar membuat semangat mereka semakin membara. Sebisa mungkin mereka selalu berusaha untuk bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk para fans dan pendengar musik mereka.

Selama tiga tahun setelah debut mereka sudah banyak hal yang telah mereka hadapi. Senyuman, tawa, airmata dan kesedihan telah mereka hadapi bersama. Perjuangan untuk mempertahankan eksistensi mereka meskipun banyak rookie baru yang muncul, membuahkan hasil yang cukup baik. Banyak fans mereka yang masih setia mencintai mereka.

Seperti saat ini, hari ini BTS akan mengisi acara Inkigayo sebagai bintang tamu. Meskipun lelah setelah menempuh banyak kegiatan yang menguras tenaga, mereka tetap berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk para penggemar mereka. Wajah lelah mereka sama sekali tidak mereka tampakkan. Hanya senyumanlah yang mereka tampakkan di wajah tampan mereka.

"Hyung, kau terlihat pucat. Gwaenchana??" Tanya Taehyung pada hyung-nya yang tengah duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkal kursi. Keringat dingin tampak mengalir deras dari keningnya.

"Eh, nan gwaenchana. Tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Seokjin dengan senyuman di wajah pucatnya.

"Geurrae, hyung. Wajahmu sangat pucat. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, kau istirahat saja." Pinta Namjoon selaku leader. Tak lain juga, karena dia juga merasa khawatir dengan kondisi hyung tertuanya.

"Aniya. Nan gwaenchana." Seokjin mencoba membuktikan jika dirinya baik-baik saja dengan berdiri. Namun, belum ada satu menit dia berdiri, tubuhnya sudah oleng. Seandainya Yoongi yang berada di dekatnya tidak menangkapnya mungkin tubuhnya sudah jatuh di lantai yang dingin.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan. Kau istirahat saja, hyung." Yoongi mendudukkan Seokjin di kursinya. Kemudian dia menyuruh Jimin untuk mengambilkan air minum untuk Seokjin. Tanpa basa basi Jimin segera melakukan perintah hyung-nya.

"Hyung??" Jungkook yang baru saja masuk ruangan pun panik melihat kondisi Seokjin yang tengah di kerubungi oleh para hyung-nya. "Aku akan memberitahu manager-hyung." Karena sangking paniknya, Jungkook segera berlari keluar lagi tak lain untuk menemui sang manager.

Sementara itu, Seokjin hanya mampu diam sambil menutup matanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan semua dongsaeng-nya. Jujur saja, saat ini dia merasa perutnya keram bahkan terasa seperti ada meremasnya. Kepalanya pun terasa pusing. Suara kekhawatiran para dongsaeng-nya hanya samar terdengar.

"Hyung..." Betapa paniknya Taehyung karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Seokjin. Pasalnya namja manis ini merupakan salah satu member BTS yang sangat dekat dengan Seokjin. Taehyung mengambil tisu dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah Seokjin. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?"

"Nan... Gwaenchana..." Suara Seokjin sangat lemas dan sedikit bergetar karena menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dapat dikatakan saat ini namja yang memiliki pipi chubby ini tak mamu merasakan sebagian tubuhnya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? kau sedang sakit seperti ini, tapi kau masih bisa mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja." Namjoon khawatir. Dia membaringkan Seokjin di kursi yang cukup empuk itu. Yoongi dan Taehyung pun segera berdiri memberi ruang untuk Seokjin berbaring.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook datang dengan sang manager. Tak kalah panik dengan para member yang lain, manager pun kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Seokjin. Yang dia tahu, selama ini Jin baik-baik saja. bahkan bisa dikatakan selama ini dia jarang sakit dibandingkan dengan member yang lain. Selain karena dia hyung yang suka menjaga para dongsaeng-nya, Jin pun termasuk orang yang bersih dan perhatian dengan apapun.

"Seokjin-ah, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Tanya sang manager dengan nada kekhawatiran yang cukup jelas. "Aigoo... Wajahmu pucat sekali. Keringatmu juga banyak."

"Perutku..." Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu terucap di bibir pucat Seokjin. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat karena menahan sakit yang semakin lama semakin menjadi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi rumah sakit. Kita akan langsung ke rumah sakit."

Gelengan kepala dari Seokjin membuat semua orang yang mengkhawatirkannya bingung bukan main. Bukankah seharusnya orang yang sakit memang tempatnya di rumah sakit? Tapi, kenapa Seokjin menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit?

"Waeyo, hyung? Kau sedang sakit. Kau harus ke rumah sakit." Namjoon membelai lembut rambut Seokjin yang basah karena keringat.

"Seokjin-ahh, aku tidak meminta persetujuanmu, jadi aku akan tetap membawamu ke rumah sakit. Dengan persetujuanmu atau tidak, kau harus tetap ke rumah sakit." Manager pun tidak mau menerima sikap Seokjin.

Uhukk..uhukk.. hh..hh.. Tiba-tiba Seokjin batuk dengan keras, nafasnya pun terdengar tersengal-sengal. Tangan kanannya bergerak reflek menutup mulutnya. Tiba-tiba sepasang mata Jungkook membelalak sempurna saat melihat tetesan berwarna merah mengalir dari tangan Seokjin yang digunakan untuk menutup mulut. Jungkook pun langsung menarik tangan Seokjin itu dan memastikan apa yang dia lihat.

Kini bukan hanya Jungkook yang matanya terbelalak sempurna, namun juga semua orang di sekitar Seokjin. Mereka pun kaget dengan cairan berwarna merah yang menempel di tangan Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri juga kaget, pasalnya dia baru mengalami hal ini satu kali.

Perut namja yang memiliki bibir tebal ini semakin terasa sakit. Dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak naik dari perutnya dan akan segera keluar. Hueekk.. huekk.. benar saja ada sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin. Kepanikan semakin menjadi saat mereka melihat cairan yang diketahui adalah darah keluar dari mulut Seokjin.

"Hyung.." Taehyung histeris dengan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Jimin yang berada disisinya langsung menarik Taehyung ke pelukannya. Hoseok melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongkook yang kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Brukk... Tiba-tiba Seokjin kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh di pelukan Namjoon yang tengah membantunya duduk. Kepanikan tak hanya terjadi di ruangan itu. para staff dan bintang tamu di ruangan sebelah yang mendengar kehebohan dari ruangan BTS pun ikut panik dan bingung.

Ambulans baru saja datang. Para staff kesehatan pun langsung menghampiri Seokjin dan membawanya dengan tandu. Diikuti dengan manager BTS dan semua member BTS. Suara isakan tangis Taehyung dan Jungkook terdengar jelas. Sementara Namjoon, dia masih diam terpaku melihat lantai yang basah akan darah yang Seokjin muntahkan.

Beberapa orang namja duduk dengan gelisah di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan R. UGD. Isakan tangis pun terdengar jelas disana. Namjoon berjalan kesana kemari karena tak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain. Kepanikan semakin meningkat di setiap waktu berlalu, karena sudah hampir dua jam dokter menangani Seokjin di dalam ruangan itu, namun sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda jika dokter akan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yoongi yang merupakan satu member yang menjadi roomate bagi Seokjin teringat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tepatnya setelah selesai dari kegiatan latihan yang menjadi kewajiban mereka. Saat di dalam kamar, Yoongi melihat Seokjin tengah bergulung dalam selimutnya.

FLASHBACK ON

Malam hari setelah kegiatan rutin latihan, semua member BTS kembali ke dorm. Karena rasa lelah yang menjalari tubuh mereka, semuanya langsung mandi dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Sementara yang lain tengah berebut kamar mandi, Yoongi ke kamar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian, namun namja yang memiliki kulit sangat putih itu kaget saat melihat selimut menggulung di tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa kau?" dengan hati-hati Yoongi melangkahkan kaki mendekati tempat tidurnya. Dia segera menyibakkan selimutnya.

"Ya ampun, hyung. Kau membuatku kaget. Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Yoongi saat melihat orang yang menggulung dengan selimutnya yang ternyata adalah Seokjin, hyung tertuanya.

"Oh, memangnya ini bukan tempat tidurku?" Tanya Seokjin sudah setengah sadar.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, ini warnanya biru hyung. Punyamu kan warnanya merah muda." Ungkap Yoongi yang membuat Seokjin segera melihat warna selimutnya.

"Oh iya, kau benar. Mian, aku akan pindah ke tempat tidurku." Saat Seokjin akan pindah ke tempat tidurnya, Yoongi menahannya. "Kalau kau mau tidur disini tidak apa-apa, hyung. Biar aku tidur di tempatmu. Sepertinya kau sudah nyaman."

"Ani, aku ke tempat tidurku saja." Saat bangkit, Seokjin oleng dan ditangkap oleh Yoongi. "Kau kenapa, hyung?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah lelah, jadi tubuhku terasa lemas." Jawab Seokjin santai. Memang wajahnya memperlihatkan orang yang sedang sangat lelah.

"Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja hyung. Aku akan membawakan susu setelah aku mandi. Kau bisa meminumnya sebelum tidur."

"Tidak perlu, aku langsung tidur. Aku sudah sangat lelah."

Penolakan dari Seokjin menyadarkan Yoongi jika hyung-nya itu memang sudah sangat lelah. Yah, memang latihan bagi Seokjin cukup berat dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Dia memang termasuk member yang tidak ahli dalam bidang dance, sehingga dia harus berlatih dua kali liat dibandingkan dengan yang lain untuk menghafalkan koreo juga mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan member yang lain.

"Baiklah, hyung. Tapi, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." Pinta Yoongi sebelum keluar dari kamar. Dan dia mendapatkan jawaban anggukan kepala dari Seokjin.

FLASHBACK OFF

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, akhirnya dokter yang memeriksa kondisi Seokjin sejak tadi keluar dari Ruang UGD.

"Sonsaeng-nim, bagaimana keadaan Seokjin hyung? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan kepanikan yang semakin menjadi. Semua orang disana menghampiri dokter dan menanyakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Taehyung tanyakan.

"Wali pasien yang mana? Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan pada Anda." Manager pun langsung maju ke depan.

"Ada apa dengan Seokjin? Apa ada yang serius sampai dokter mau berbicara dengan saya secara pribadi?"

"Iya, ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan pada Anda." Jawab dokter muda itu.

"Baiklah." Manager mengikuti langkah kaki dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Seokjin.

"Tapi, dok. Dokter belum menjawab pertanyaan saya. Apa hyung saya baik-baik saja?" Taehyung menahan tangan dokter yang akan pergi.

"Kalian tenang saja. Kondisi pasien sudah stabil, kalian bisa menemui pasien setelah pasien dipindahkan di ruang rawat inap." Jawab dokter sebelum dia pergi dengan sang manager.

Sepeninggal dokter dan manager, suasana di depan ruang UGD itu menjadi sunyi. Semua orang larut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak ada senyuman, hanya ada airmata dan hembusan nafas berat. Ungkapan dokter barusan memang dapat membuat mereka sedikit tenang, namun mereka masing merasa ada yangmengganjal.

"Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung benar-benar akan baik-baik saja kan?" Jungkook mulai buka suara setelah sejak tadi menangis dalam pelukan Hoseok. "Dia akan kembali lagi disisi kita kan?"

"Kau tenang saja. Kau sudah mendengar apa yang uisa-nim katakan kan? Seokjin hyung pasti akan baik-baik saja. Seokjin hyung itu orang yang kuat."

"Kenapa aku merasa ada yang dokter sembunyikan tentang keadaan Seokjin hyung." Taehyung ikut menambahi.

"Kalian tenang saja. Seokjin hyung pasti baik-baik saja." Namjoon yang merupakan leader mencoba tetap tenang dan berusaha menenangkan yang lain. Meskipun dirinya sendiri masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi hyung-nya itu.

Satu hari telah berlalu dan hari baru datang menyapa. Seorang namja masih terbaring lemah dengan beberapa peralatan medis meliliti tubuhnya. Selang oksigen bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung. Selang infus menancap di lengan kanannya. Dan kabel warna warni menempel di dadanya.

Ruangan ini sangat sepi dan sunyi, hanya terdengar suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi dengan teratur. Beberapa orang namja tampak tertidur di sofa.

"Engghh.." Lenguh namja yang tidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia bangun. Perlahan dia membuka matanya yang sudah seharian tertutup rapat. "Namjoon-ah..."

Seokjin mencoba membangunkan Namjoon yang tidur dengan posisi duduk di sampingnya. Suaranya sangat lemah, sehingga mungkin Namjoon tak mendengar panggilannya. "Namjoon-ah.." Seokjinkembali memanggil Namjoon.

"Eenghh.." Akhirnya Namjoon membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya namja yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau ini saat melihat orang yang telah ia tunggu telah bangun. Sontak dia bangun dari tempatnya dan mengusap lembut rambut cokelat milik Seokjin. "Hyung, kau sudah bangun? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Aku pusing.." Jawab Seokjin santai.

"Pusing? Pusing sekali? Bagian mana? Aku akan memanggil dokter." Ketika Namjoon akan pergi, Seokjin menahannya.

"Aku pusing karena kau terlalu banyak bertanya, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dari mana."

"Hah.. Mian. Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Hyung. Dari kemarin kau tidak bangun." Namjoon kembali duduk menemani Seokjin.

"Gwaenchana.. Tidak ada yang peru dikhawatirkan." Seokjin meraih tangan Namjoon dan menggenggamnya cukup erat. "Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tidak bangun?"

"Kemarin setelah kau batuk-batuk dan muntah darah kau pingsan. Dan baru sekarang kau bangun. Kau membuatku panik setengah mati melihatmu seperti kemarin." Namjoon membalas genggaman tangan Seokjin.

"Mianhae, aku selalu membuat kalian khawatir. Seharusnya sebagai hyung tertua, akulah yang harus merawat dan menjaga kalian, tapi sekarang malah aku yang merepotkan kalian semua." Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya dari Namjoon.

"Itu tidak benar, hyung. Kau tidak merepotkan kami sama sekali." Terdengar suara seseorang dan itu bukan Namjoon. Seokjin langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat suara orang itu.

"Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, kalian semua. Sejak kapan kalian bangun?"

"Kami sudah bangun sejak hyung dan Namjoon Hyung mengobrol tadi." Taehyung beranjak dari sofa menuju ke samping tempat Seokjin berbaring. "Dan Hyung..."

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Apa aku boleh meminta satu permintaan?"

"Mwoga?"

"Jangan sakit lagi. Aku tidak akan sanggup kalau harus melihatmu seperti kemarin. Kau harus sehat seperti biasanya." Taehyung memeluk Seokjin. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Seokjin. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Hyung. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti hyung-ku sendiri."

Seokjin mengusap rambut Taehyung dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku janji, aku akan segera sembuh. Kau jangan khawatir." Seokjin menatap sendu Taehyung. "Aku juga menyayangimu. Aku sudah menganggap kalian semua ada dongsaeng kandungku sendiri."

"Gomawo, Hyung. Kau sudah mau merawat dan menjaga kami selama ini." Jungkook tak mau kalah. Maknae yang satu ini sedikit mendorong Taehyung dan beralih memeluk Seokjin. "Kau harus memberi kesempatan padaku untuk memeluk hyung kesayanganku ini."

"Maknae-ah, aku belum selesai memeluk Seokjin Hyung. Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Taehyung berganti mendorong Jungkook. Lalu, kembali memeluk Seokjin.

"Kau sudah memeluknya daritadi. Sekarang giliranku untuk memeluknya." Jungkook tak mau kalah. Dia kembali mendorong Taehyung dan memeluk Seokjin.

"Kalian boleh memelukku sesuka kalian. Kalian bisa memelukku secara bersamaan. Kemarilah?!" Seokjin merentangkan tangan untuk menerima pelukan dari kedua dongsaeng-nya yang terkenal sangat manja terhadapnya. Tangan yang masih dililiti infus pun bergerak mengusap lembut rambut keduanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku senang kalian mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku minta, jangan terlalu memikirkan keadaanku. Aku baik-baik saja. kalian hanya perlu memikirkan diri kalian. Arraseo?!"

"Ne, hyung." Jawab mereka secara bersamaan. "Tapi, kami juga meminta padamu. Jangan terlalu fokus pada kami. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kondisimu sendiri. Kami akan sedih dan khawatir kalau kami harus melihatmu seperti ini."

Seokjin tersenyum seraya menjawab permintaan yang Yoongi katakan. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga diri dan tidak akan membuat kalian sedih dan khawatir seperti ini."

Suasana yang semula sunyi dan sepi berubah menjadi hangat dan ceria sejak Seokjin bangun dari tidurnya. Suara tawa mereka terdengar jelas dari ruangan ini. Bahkan Seokjin pun sudah melepas selang oksigen yang semula bertengger di hidungnya dan tertawa lepas seperti biasanya. Seolah-olah dia sudah kembali sehat seperti sedia kala. Namjoon sudah melarang dia melepas selang oksigennya, namun dia tidak menurut pada leadernya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncul seorang namja mengenakan jas berwarna putih yang diikuti dengan namja lain yang cukup familiar bagi Seokjin dan yang lain. Namja berjas putih itu langsung menghampiri Seokjin dan memasang stetoskop untuk memeriksa kondisi Seokjin. Yah, namja berjas putih itu adalah dokter yang menangani Seokjin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Seokjin-ssi? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya dokter itu sembari memeriksa infus Seokjin.

"Ne, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab Seokjin santai.

"apa kau merasa ada yang sakit? Atau kau merasa ada yang tidak enak dengan tubuhmu? Kau bisa mengatakannya."

"Aniyo, nan jeongmal gwaenchanayo. Hanya aku merasa sedikit lemas."

"Lemas itu hanya karena kau baru saja bangun sejak kemarin kau juga belum makan apapun. Dan kau kemarin juga muntah-muntah, jadi wajar kalau kau merasa lemas. Saya akan meminta suster untuk mengantarkan makanan untukmu."

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Ungkap Seokjin dengan tersenyum manis.

"Sonsaeng-nim.." Panggil Namjoon pelan.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apa dokter bisa ikut dengan saya sebentar."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Namjoon-ah?" Belum sempat dokter menjawab sudah disela oleh manager.

"Hanya ada masalah kecil yang ingin aku tanyakan." Namjoon menarik pelan tangan sang dokter.

Setelah sampai di luar ruang rawat Seokjin, Namjoon dan dokter berhenti. Namjoon menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan yang serius. Cukup berbeda dengan Namjoon biasanya yang lebih sering terlihat santai dan suka main-main sama seperti Taehyung juga Jungkook. "Mari, Dok."

Ketika Namjoon dan dokter sudah berada di luar ruang rawat Seokjin terasa sangat tegang. Namja yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau itu menatap tegas dokter dan ketegangan terlihat jelas dari tatapan mata Namjoon. Sang dokter hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata Namjoon sudah dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ingin Namjoon katakan tanpa Namjoon harus mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tapi lebih baik kita tidak membahasnya disini. Kita bisa membahasnya di ruanganku." Dokter mengajak Namjoon untuk ke ruangannya.

Begitu sampai di ruangan, sang dokter segera menyuruh Namjoon untuk duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan di ruangan bernuansa serba putih itu. suasana masih terasa sama, suasana tegang dan penuh keseriusan.

"Dok..."

Belum sampai Namjoon menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan, dokter sudah memotongnya. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Apa, Dok?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan kondisi Seokjin. Tapi, untuk saat ini kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, karena sampai saat ini kondisinya masih sangat stabil dan normal." Penjelasan Dokter itu semakin membuat jantung Namjoon berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar yang akan dia dengar dari sang dokter. "Informasi ini sampai saat ini hanya diketahui oleh Seokjin sendiri dan managermu."

"Memang apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin hyung? Tidak ada sesuatu yang parah kan?" detak jantung Namjoon semakin tidak terkendali.

"aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena memang inilah yang diminta oleh pasien. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Pasien berkata kalau dia ingin memberitahukan padamu dan yang lainnya secara pribadi." Jawab dokter.

"Kalau dokter bilang seperti itu dan Seokjin hyung sengaja tidak mau mengatakannya berarti memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin kalau hanya hal kecil, kalian menutupi dari kami semua." Ungkap Namjoon. Jujur saja, saat ini dia tengah bingung dan panik.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mengatakan, tolong jaga Seokjin. Jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah dan memaksakan diri. Karena itu bisa berakibat fatal padanya." Pinta dokter. "dan satu lagi."

"apa itu, dok?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, pasien sangat tidak suka merepotkan orang lain ataupun membuat orang lain terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Untuk itu, tolong bersikaplah seperti biasa padanya. Hal itu akan lebih membuatnya tenang dan tidak terlalu banyak pikiran."

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Namjoon terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang. "Apa dokter benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin hyung?"

"Mianhamnida. Aku tidak bisa. Karena memang hal ini adalah privasi dari pasien." Dokter berdiri dan memegang bahu Namjoon. "Cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi." Namjoon menyerah karena tidak mampu membuat sang dokter berkata yang sejujurnya. "Saya mohon, selama Seokjin hyung dirawat disini, tolong rawat dan jaga dia."

"Tentu saja. itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku dan juga dia adalah pasien saya."

Namjoon berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang pelan. Tampaknya namja ini tengah kecewa, karena tak mampu mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Namun setidaknya dia tahu sedikit petunjuk. Seokjin yang merupakan hyung-nya tengah sakit dan itu bukanlah penyakit yang biasa. Bisa dikatakan penyakit yang saat ini Seokjin derita adalah penyakit yang cukup serius.

"Aku bersumpah, aku akan menjagamu hyung. Selama ini kau sudah menjagaku dan yang lain. Saat ini giliran kami yang menjagamu. Meskipun aku tidak tahu penyakit apa yang kau derita, yang pasti akan mencari tahu. Kau harus sembuh, Hyung."

Namjoon berjalan perlahan kembali ke kamar Seokjin. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras menahan emosi yang akan meluap kapanpun. Beberapa kali namja bertubuh tinggi ini menghembuskan nafas keras mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang tengah campur aduk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana Seokjin masuk rumah sakit karena tumbang. Kini kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik dan dia juga sudah mampu untuk mengikuti kegiatan BTS seperti biasanya. Jadwal latihan dan jadwal perform dapat dia ikuti dengan baik. Meski dengan catatan dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

Hari ini BTS akan bertolak ke Jepang untuk melakukan konser mereka. Semua telah bersiap dengan beberapa koper berisi keperluan mereka telah tertata rapi di depan gedung dorm. Hanya tersisa Taehyung yang masih di kamarnya sambil memakai jaketnya.

Cklekk.. Pintu kamarnya di buka seseorang. Dan Seokjin muncul dari balik pintu bercat cokelat itu. Yah, memang namja bertubuh tinggi dan tegak itu langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan langsung memegang kening Taehyung. Betapa terkejutnya namja yang memiliki keahlian dalam memasak itu saat merasa suhu panas dari tubuh Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah, kau demam? Badanku panas." Ungkap Seokjin dengan nada khawatir.

"Aniyo, nan gwaenchana, Hyung." Sahut Taehyung sambil menepis lembut tangan Seokjin dari keningnya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Badanmu panas dan ini wajahmu saja pucat, bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja?" Nada suara Seokjin meninggi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu..."

Hueeekkkk... Belum sempat Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya, ada suara yang membuat perhatiannya dan Seokjin teralihkan pada suara itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Seokjin berlari ke arah sumber suara itu. Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya akan keadaan Taehyung, Seokjin dikagetkan dengan kondisi dongsaeng-nya yang lain, Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Seokjin memijat perlahan tengkuk Jimin, agar Jimin dapat muntah dengan nyaman. Jujur saja, kekhawatiran Seokjin semakin menjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Badanku rasanya lemas dan berat. Perutku melilit." Adu Jimin pada Seokjin sambil mengusap mulutnya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar, kau harus istirahat." Seokjin memapah Jimin.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan konser kita di Jepang?"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Manager Hyung juga Namjoon. Kau hanya perlu istirahat."

"Mianhae, Hyung. Lagi-lagi aku jadi beban untukmu dan yang lainnya."

"Aniyo, kau tidak pernah menjadi beban untuk kami. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kita untuk saling membantu satu sama lain."

"Loh, Taehyung?! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Jimin saat menyadari keberadaan Taehyung di kamar sambil menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Dia juga sakit." Jawab Seokjin mewakili Taehyung. "Kalian tidur saja, aku akan memberitahu Manager Hyung dan yang lainnya."

"Tapi, Hyung..." Jimin dan Taehyung berucap secara bersamaan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalian harus istirahat kalau kalian tidak ingin kondisi kalian semakin parah."

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Seok jin berlari keluar dorm untuk memberitahukan kondisi Jimin dan Taehyung pada yang lain. Raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Namun saat melangkahkan kakinya di ruang tengah, langkah kakinya terhenti. Tangannya bergerak memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

"Eeerrgg..." Seokjin merintih pelan menahan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa menyiksa. Dia merasa tubuhnya seakan melayang.

Seokjin berpegang pada meja di dekatnya, berusaha agar dirinya tak sampai jatuh. Nafasnya terdengar cepat dan tak beraturan. Wajahnya langsung memucat dan keringat mulai mengalir deras dari keningnya.

Ingin rasanya untuk beristirahat sebentar untuk sejenak menenangkan tubuhnya, namun saat teringat dengan kondisi kedua dongsaeng-nya yang tengah sakit di kamar. Dia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit dan berusaha untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

Dia kembali berjalan meski sedikit tertatih. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia hanya perlu keluar dimana dongsaeng yang sekaligus member satu grup dengannya berada.

"Namjoon-ah.." Seru Seokjin memanggil Namjoon yang tengahtengah mengobrol dengan Yoongi. Sontak Namjoon langsung menghentikan obrolannya dengan Yoongi dan beralih pada Seokjin.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" Tatap Namjoon penuh tanya. "Bukankah kau tadi masuk untuk memanggil Taehyung? Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Itu dia yang ingin aku katakan, Taehyung dan Jimin sakit. Sepertinya kita tidak mungkin ke Jepang sekarang."

"Mwo? Bagaimana mungkin?" Tampak jelas Namjoon terkejut dengan pernyataan Seokjin barusan. "Apa sakit mereka sangat parah?"

"Sepertinya cukup parah. Taehyung demam tinggi, Jimin tadi muntah-muntah. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka."

"Kalian coba periksa keadaan mereka berdua dulu, aku akan menghubungi Manager Hyung dulu." Namjoon langsung mengambil handphone dari saku celananya.

Seokjin masih mematung di tempatnya, kepalanya menunduk. Nafasnya terdengar pelan dan seperti dia sedang merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Hyung..." Namjoon memegang bahu Seokjin. "Kau tenang saja, mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja." Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Seokjin, Namjoon yang berstatus sebagai leader BTS mencoba menenangkan Seokjin yang sudah dianggapnya hyung-nya sendiri.

"Aku..." Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hyung.." Namjoon kembali menepuk pelan bahu Seokjin. "Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan menghubungi Manager Hyung dulu."

Tak lama setelah Namjoon menelpon sang Manager, Namjoon kembali menghampiri Seokjin. Saat melihat Seokjin, Namjoon langsung menghampiri Seokjin. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajah Namjoon. Kepanikan bukan tanpa alasan, dia panik melihat Seokjin duduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalainya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" Namjoon menangkup wajah Seokjin dan menatapnya lekat.

"Entahlah, kepalaku sakit." Sahut Seokjin dengan memekakkan matanya. Jelas, Seokjin tengah menahan sakit.

"Kita masuk." Namjoon memapah Seokjin. "Sepertinya tidak hanya Taehyung dan Jimin yang sakit. Sepertinya kau juga sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik."

"Entahlah." Seokjin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Namjoon.

"Sepertinya kita tidak mungkin berangkat ke Jepang sekarang." Ungkap Namjoon sambil membaringkan Seokjin di tempat tidur.

"Aku rasa juga seperti itu. Maaf, aku belum mampu menjaga kalian. Bahkan aku tidak mampu menjaga diriku sendiri." Ungkap Seokjin ditengah rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Aniya, Hyung. Selama ini kau sudah merawat kami dengan sangat baik. Dan kau sendiri sampai lupa untuk merawat dirimu sendiri sampai sakit." Namjoon memegang kening Seokjin. "Kau tidak demam. Apa yang kau rasakan, Hyung?"

"Aku hanya pusing. Mungkin dengan tidur sebentar akan membaik. Kau temani Taehyung dan Jimin saja."

"Mereka berdua sudah ditemani yang lain, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri saja." Namjoon menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Seokjin. "Kau istirahat dulu saja, Hyung.."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sang Manager pun datang dengan rasa kepanikan yang memuncak. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga orang anak asuhnya tengah sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, dia menuju ke kamar para anak asuhnya itu.

"Yoongi-ah, bagaimana keadaan Jimin dan Taehyung?" Tanya Sang Manager sembari duduk di tepi ranjang Taehyung.

"Taehyung masih demam, Hyung. Kalau Jimin dia bilang masih mual." Jawab Yoongi.

"Sejak kapan mereka sakit?"

"Aku tidak tau, Hyung. Yang menemukan mereka berdua sakit adalah Seokjin Hyung."

"Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Seokjin?"

"Seokjin Hyung?" Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Seokjin. Namun, dia tak menemukan namja yang dicarinya itu. "Aku baru sadar kalau Seokjin Hyung tidak ada."

"Tunggu dulu, Hyung. Kenapa kau menanyakan keadaan Seokjin Hyung? Bukankah Seokjin Hyung baik-baik saja."Tanya Hoseok pada sang Manager.

"Namjoon tadi mengatakan kalau Seokjin juga dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Sekarang mereka berdua ada dimana?"

"Mungkin mereka ada di kamarnya." Jawab Yoongi.

"Ambulan akan segera datang, kalian tunggu disini dan mengontrol keadaan mereka berdua. Aku akan ke kamar Seokjin."

Setelah kepergian sang Manager, Jungkook bergerak duduk di antara kedua hyung kesayangannya itu. Dia tampak sangat sedih melihat keadaan kedua hyung-nya itu. Pasalnya kedua namja yang terbaring lemah itu adalah hyung sekaligus teman bermain yang mampu mengimbangi kegilaannya.

"Hyung, cepat sembuh. Aku benci melihat kalian berdua seperti ini. Kalau tidak ada kalian berdua, aku harus bermain dengan siapa? Hyung yang lain tidak mungkin bermain denganku, yang ada mereka akan menyuruhku duduk diam di tempat. Kalian tahusendiri, aku tidak pernah bisa diam.." Ungkap Jungkook dengan kesedihan yang terdengar jelas dari ucapannya.

"Kalian harus cepat sembuh dan temani aku bermain." Meskipun usianya sudah menginjak usia 20 tahun, namja satu ini tetaplah seorang maknae yang manja.

"Kau tenang saja. Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Hoseok mengusap perlahan rambut Jungkook.

Sementara itu, Seokjin masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup dan ditemani oleh Namjoon yang setia menjaganya. Kedua mata Namjoon tak pernah beralih dari wajah pucat Seokjin. Khawatir? Sudah pasti dirasakannya. Namun dia sebisa mungkin untuk tidak panik. Ia sadar kepanikannya hanya akan memperburuk suasana.

"Hyung..." Namjoon terkejut dengan kehadiran sang Manager di kamar Seokjin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seokjin?" Tanya Sang Manager pada Namjoon sembari memegang kening Seokjin untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Seokjin.

"Dia tidak demam, tapi katanya dia merasa sangat pusing. Tadi dia sampai berkeringat banyak." Jawab Namjoon.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita bawa mereka bertiga ke rumah sakit. Sekalian kalian semua melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."Tambah Namjoon.

"Mian, liburan kita sebelum konser batal karena aku." Tiba-tiba suara Seokjin terdengar. Ternyata namja yang bersurai blonde ini sudah membuka matanya.

"Tidak, Hyung. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung dan Jimin. Kalian tidak salah, karena memang tidak ada yang salah. Kalian sakit juga bukan kemauan kalian. Kami mengerti." Namjoon memegang tangan Seokjin yang terasa dingin.

"Aku sudah memanggil ambulans, kalian tunggu saja." Ungkap snag Manager. "Namjoon-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Kita bicara di luar saja. biarkan Seokjin istirahat."

"Oh, baiklah." Namjoon melepas genggaman tangannya. "Hyung, kami keluar dulu. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku atau yang lain."

Sepeninggal Namjoon dan sang Manager, di kamar yang cukup luas itu hanya tertinggal Seokjin sendirian. Namja tampan itu tampak pucat. Bibirnya yang biasanya terlihat merah merona kini terlihat memutih. Rambutnya terlihat basah karena keringat yang senantiasa keluar dengan derasnya.

"Kenapa aku harus sakit seperti ini lagi? Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga yang lain. Tapi sekarang yang terjadi malah sebaliknya." Seokjin menatap sendu figura foto seluruh member BTS yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya

Hari telah beranjak sore. Sang surya hampir tenggelam untuk kembali ke singgasananya dan digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Langit memerah menandakan waktu malam akan segera tiba. Tampak sekelompok namja tengah berkumpul di salah satu ruang bernuansa putih di satu rumah sakit. Ada tiga orang di antara mereka yang terbaring lemah dengan jarum infus menancap di lengan kanan mereka.

Salah satu di antara mereka yang diketahui bernama Kim Taehyung tengah terlelap. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kelelahan yang tengah melanda tubuhnya. Bagaimaan tidak? Kondisinya baru saja membaik setelah demam tinggi mendera tubuhnya.

Begitu pula dengan Jimin, meskipun dia tidak tidur, dia juga terlihat sangat lelah. Pasalnya hampir seharian dia terus muntah karena merasa perutnya mual. Baru makan beberapa suap makanan saja, dia sudah kembali memuntahkannya. Namun, kini kondisi sudah lebih membaik dibandingkan dengan saat pertama kali dia ditemukan dengan muntah.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Taehyung dan Jimin, namja berstatus sebagai mat hyung, Seokjin juga tengah terbaring lemah. Namun, dia tak tampak sesakit yang lain. Yah dia telah tidur sejak dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Pembatalan keberangkatan BTS ke Jepang cukup membuat banyak orang memberitakannya. Terlebih lagi setelah diketahui jika ada tiga member yang jatuh sakit sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tentu itu berita yang sangat menggemparkan. Terlebih bagi ARMY, sebutan fans BTS. Mereka panik bukan main saat mengetahui ada tiga idola mereka masuk rumah sakit.

"Karena liburan kita sebelum konser batal, jadi kalian harus istirahat dengan benar. Jangan sampai ada yang sakit lagi. Konser tetap akan dilaksanakan." Ungkap sang Manager dengan tenang. "Dan untuk kalian yang sakit, kalian akan dirawat disini sampai besok. Dokter mengatakan kalau kalian bertiga harus istirahat total selama dua hari."

"Ne. Kami mengerti."

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Jimin jatuh sakit. Kondisi ketiganya sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini ketiganya sudah bisa melakukan segala hal yang mereka inginkan setelah tiga hari istirahat total. Yah, selama tiga hari ketiganya tidak boleh melakukan apapun selain tidur di atas tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

Dari ketiganya hanya tersisa Seokjin yang masih tampak pucat dan sedikit lesu. Namjoon dan Yoongi dengan setia menemaninya dan bersiap melakukan apapun yang Seokjin pinta. Sementara Taehyung dan Jimin sudah bisa berkumpul dan bermain dengan golden maknae BTS, Jungkook.

Seokjin kini tengah berada di kamarnya. Duduk di tempat tidurnya sembari memandangi wallpaper handphone-nya. Wallpaper handphone-nya bukanlah fotonya sendiri melainkan foto seluruh member BTS saat foto bersama di pantai. Senyuman terlihat jelas di bibir merahnya.

"Jin Hyung?!" Seru seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, kau Namjoon-ah. Ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin pada Namjoon yang kini telah berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu, Hyung. Aku takut kau sakit lagi." Namjoon tersenyum menatap keadaan Seokjin yang baik-baik saja.

"Duduklah disini. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Namjoon berjalan mendekati Seokjin. Dia duduk di samping namja tampan itu. "Ada apa, Hyung? Sepertinya ini hal yang serius?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan lama lagi di Bangtan."

Satu kalimat yang Seokjin katakan baru saja membuat Namjoon seketika menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Namja yang merupakan mat hyung di grup yang sudah dia pimpin sejak lama tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Aku tau kau pasti terkejut dengan keputusanku ini. Tapi inilah keputusan yang harus aku ambil. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap egois, tapi aku tidak akan mampu untuk tetap bersama kalian." Ungkap Seokjin tanpa membalas tatapan Namjoon.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Hyung? Apa yang ada di otakmu sampai kau mengucapkan hal seperti itu?" Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin dan memegangnya dengan erat. Namja yang menjabat sebagai leader di BTS ini sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Seokjin katakan.

Apa yang Seokjin baru saja katakan merupakan salah satu kalimat paling di larang dalam sebuah grup. "Apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal ini? Apa kami punya salah? Kalau memang iya kami melakukan kesalahan, tolong katakan apa kesalahan kami. Jangan bersikap seperti ini."

"Bukan, ini bukan karena kalian. Semua ini keinginanku sendiri. Aku tidak pantas ada di sisi kalian." Seokjin melepas perlahan genggaman tangan Namjoon.

Dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang di kedua mata indahnya, Seokjin berdiri. "Mianhae.." Hanya itulah yang Seokjin ucapkan sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Namjoon. Namja itu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang ditanyakannya, Namjoon mengejar Seokjin. Langkah kaki Seokjin cukup cepat hingga kini dirinya dan Namjoon sudah berada di luar gedung. Dan seolah mengerti perasaan mereka, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Namun dengan hujan itu, tak menghentikan langkah kaki Seokjin ataupun Namjoon yang mengejar Seokjin. Bukannya menyerah, Namjoon mempercepat langkah kakinya mengejar Seokjin yang sudah berada cukup dekat dengannya.

Srett.. Namjoon berhasil mengejar Seokjin dan dia menjangkau tangan putih Seokjin. Dia menarik Seokjin dan menghadapkan namja itu padanya. Satu hal yang ingin dia inginkan. Dia hanya menginginkan satu hal, yaitu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Hyung, jeball... Jangan seperti ini! Katakan padaku apa alasanmu ingin meninggalkan BTS? Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada keras. "Bukankah kita ini keluarga? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggap kami keluargamu lagi?!"

Ucapan Namjoon membuat Seokjin terkejut. Sontak dia menatap Namjoon dengan kedua matanya. Bukan hal itu yang dia ingin dengar. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menganggap BTS keluarganya setelah waktu lama yang mereka lewati. Dari mulai trainee sampai semua orang mengenal mereka, mereka selalu melewati waktu bersama.

"Aniya.. Kalian adalah keluargaku."

"Kalau kau memang menganggap kami sahabatmu, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Katakan padaku?"

"Mianhae, Namjoon-ah. Aku tidak bisa.."

"WAEYO?!!!" Kesabaran Namjoon sudah habis. Kali ini dia berteriak atau lebih tepatnya membentak Seokjin.

"Mianhae.."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan maaf darimu. Aku hanya butuh jawaban darimu, Hyung." Ungkap Namjoon dengan nada tinggi lagi.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Namjoon-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Berani sekali kau membentak Seokjin Hyung?!" Suara seseorang dari belakang Namjoon membuat suasana yang sudah tegang semakin menegang.

"Yoongi-ah..." lirih Seokjin. Ya, namja dibalik Namjoon adalah Yoongi atau Suga.

Tak ada satu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut ketiganya. Mereka hanya saling tatap tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hanya Yoongi yang menatap bingung ke arah Seokjin dan Namjoon. Sementara itu, raut ketakutan dan kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajah tampan Seokjin. Satu hal yang Seokjin takutkan adalah Yoongi mendengar semua yang dia bicarakan dengan Namjoon.

"Kenapa kau memarahi Seokjin di tengah hujan seperti ini? Seokjin Hyung baru saja sembuh, kau membuatnya sakit lagi?!" Sentak Yoongi.

"Aniya, Yoongi-ah."

"Kau tidak usah membelanya, Hyung. Dia tidak sepatutnya melakukan hal itu padamu. Kau itu lebih tua darinya, tidak sepantasnya dia berbicara seperti itu."

"Aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku melakukannya karena aku memiliki alasan." Namjoon membela diri.

"Alasan seperti apa sampai kau melakukan hal itu."

"Aku melakukannya karena..." Kalimat Namjoon terhenti saat dia melihat wajah Seokjin. Dia melihat Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya yang dia tahu jika itu artinya Seokjin tidak ingin dia memberitahukannya pada Yoongi. "Alasanku adalah..."

"APA ALASANMU, NAMJOON-AH?!!!!!!"

Gelengan kepala Seokjin semakin cepat yang Namjoon lihat. Seokjin benar-benar tidak ingin Namjoon memberitahu Yoongi atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Jebal, Namjoon-ah.. Jangan katakan!" Seru Seokjin dalam hati. Namja itu berharap Namjoon mendengar harapannya itu.


End file.
